


That's Ninja Swag (it's nothing new)(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [32]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by Fabro-de-omres (Fabro), read by me.__________________"The Green Ninja was the one to imprison the Anacondrai warriors in the Cursed Realm," drones Mrs. Miller."That's not right," Lloyd's saying before he realizes it. The class spins to stare at him. "Garmadon was the one to open the Cursed Realm, sacrificing his life to do it."Sometimes, Lloyd's life just doesn't seem to add up.
Series: Ninjago Podfics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's Ninja Swag (it's nothing new)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586439) by [Fabro-de-omres (Fabro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabro/pseuds/Fabro-de-omres). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hw6t5ik1hig2seo/That%2527s_Ninja_Swag_%2528it%2527s_nothing_new%2529_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/i9cj4os7gmhp1po/That%2527s_Ninja_Swag%2528it%2527s_nothing_new%2529_Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
